Story:Star Trek: Columbia/The Storm/Prologue
The Columbia at high warp. In her quarters Brianna Martin is sleeping when the com beeps she pressed it. Martin Captain Martin says as she activated it. Sorry to disturb you, but I have an incoming transmission from Starfleet Command. It's Admiral Martin Commander Nelson says over the com. She got up and got a robe. Patch it through Brianna says as she goes the desk on the screen it shows the office of Admiral Martin. Hey there Brie Admiral Martin says on the screen. She smiles. Hey father how are things back home? Brianna asked as she looks at the screen. He smiles. Great just working here and bored Admiral Martin says on the screen. Brianna looks at the screen. Something tells me you didn't call at four in the morning to talk about what's going on back home Brianna says as she looks at the screen. Admiral Martin sighs. I hate to do this to you Brie, but we're turning you around Admiral Martin says on the screen. She looks at him confused. Why? Brianna asked as she looks at the screen. We picked up an automated distress signal from a cargo freighter, the ECS Fortunate, the nearest Starfleet vessel is three weeks away at its maximum warp, but you could be there in a day and a half Admiral Martin says on the screen. She looks at him on the screen. What's their position? Brianna says as she looks at the screen. Near the Romulan border Admiral Martin says on the screen. She looks at the screen. What can we expect? Brianna says as she looks at the screen. We're not sure but give them any assistance they need Admiral Martin says on the screen. She nods. Martin out Admiral Martin says as he ends the transmission and Brianna activates the com. Ensign T'Rao set course for the Romulan border maximum warp Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. Aye, Captain Ensign T'Rao says over the com. She gets dressed and head out of her quarters. The Columbia slows to impulse speed. On the bridge the red lights are flashing as Captain Martin is behind the helm console as Ensign T'Rao is at his console. Anything on long range scanners? Captain Martin says as she turns to Commander Nelson. He looks at his console. Nothing on long range scanners Commander Nelson says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Martin. Lieutenant Lao chimes in. They could be cloaked? Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at the Captain. Martin looks at the viewer. True but we've been ordered to render aid to them Ensign take us in Captain Martin says as she sits in her Captain's chair and is intense as the ship moves towards the damaged ship. Ensign T'Rao inputs commands into the helm. The Columbia docks with the drifting ship. On c-deck medical teams are taking injured crewmen off the cargo vessel as Engineering teams move in and start controlling the plasma fires and coolant leaks in the Engine room. In sickbay Doctor Finn and her medical team are treating several injured crewmen as Captain Martin and Commander Nelson walks into the medical room and head to the surgical bay. I'm Matthew Ryan, first officer Commander Ryan says as he looks at Captain Martin. She shook his hand. Brianna Martin Captain of the starship Columbia sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances. What happened here? Captain Martin asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. We were attacked by the Romulans they ambushed us we they tried to board us, we managed to fight them off but not before we took a few bruises Commander Ryan says as he looks at her. Doctor Finn responds sarcastically. A few bruises you say half of them have plasma burns and will need to be taken to the nearest starbase Doctor Finn says as she looks at Commander Ryan and then at Captain Martin. Brianna looks at her. We can do that but we'll have to scuttle the Fortunate Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Ryan isn't happy about that. On the bridge Lieutenant Lao is in the chair as Ensign T'Rao looks at his console. I just got a blip on my scanners but it vanished before the sensors could read what it was Ensign T'Rao says as he looks at his console then turns to Lieutenant Lao. She looks at the Ensign at Science. Stay on it Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at him. He nods. At an unknown location on Romulus Admiral Valdore looks at the screen. Well we meet again Columbia Admiral Valdore says as he looks at the screen of his warship.